Amara Perdtia
Amara Perdtia is a 2018 introduced all around character. She declined her first offer to join the school due to family issues. She later accepted to try and make new friends. Amara is a Roybel because she wants to rule a kingdom with a future king, but doesn't want to do it with her brother, a destined prince. Character Personality Amara at first, seems to not want company. She prefers to be lonely, and doesn't want to start conversations or join them. Amara gets awkward and flushed up when talking, and gets angry a lot of times. She's interrupted fairly easily, something others would be angry at, but Amara wouldn't be. An unforgiving woman, if pranked or hurt in any way, Amara hates that person forever, even if it was an accident. Along with that, Amara wants everything to be perfect. She hates you if you're not good in her eyes, but if you are, Amara will be happy to be your friend. She also enjoys shopping, a common habbit in the royal family. Amara hates being called like her brother. She hates her brother, and no-one knows why. She doesn't like to talk about him, and is cruel to her own brother. She doesn't like being compared, and has reasons for everything, she just keeps them locked up. Appearance Amara is a very charming girl, with beautiful tanned skin, blonde hair hair and sapphire blue eyes. She has a black beauty mark and the right corner of her forehead, but is covered by her wavy hair. Normally, Amara has hot pink lipstick and pale pink eyeshadow, but is covered by her sleek eyelashes. Amara is very tall, and has really small hands and feet. Interest and hobbies Shopping Amara loves shopping. She heads to the mall every weekend, and buys designer clothing. She owns a fashion shop called Fashion in Jewels. Unlike Alan, Amara doesn't waste her money completely on clothing in one second, but enjoys buying simple clothes that cost $10. Crafting Amara is a terrible crafter, but keeps the princess calm and distracted. Her favourite types of stuff to make are paper snowflakes, saying they look unique, just like the people in her life that are perfect. Dragon Games Amara was 1st dragged into the stadium by Astral. At 1st she hated it, but by seeing all the cool stuff they did, Amara fell in love. The princess participates in the club in her six period, and has an outfit just for that special event. Abiltlites Due to her unqueenly personality, Amara hasn't gained her powers. The princess personally thinks she is a late person to get her powers, and learning she has powers might give her a shock. * Divine Magic: Amara has the power of godly magic, but it isn't unlocked, due to her behaviour. If she gets it, Amara will be very unexperienced and will take a while to control. Skillset * Fashion Designing: The princess is a great fashion designer, going fair enough to start a fashion store in the mall. Myth How does the Myth Go? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_(mythology) How does Amara come into it? Perseus and Andromeda had 2 children, named Alan and Amara. Alan caused unknown behaviour as a child, that to Amara, made her think his brother was not cut out to be her husband or even a king. When Queen Cassiopeia came to visit the castle and followed Alan into his bedroom, making Amara suspicious. She snooped in his bedroom, and found out that the queen gave Alan pills that could possibly help the siblings complete their destiny. Amara hated the queen after this, but her memory was erased which caused the princess to forget all about the pills. By this, she hated Alan by the day, because he was getting more boastful by the day. When Perseus and Andromeda went to visit the doctors to see what was wrong with Alan, Amara didn't come. Now, Amara is a picky but understanding child who thinks she will never love his sibling. Viewpoint on Destiny Amara is fine with her destiny, well, the ruling a kingdom and having a husband bit. She can not stand that she has to marry Alan, thinking he is the worst man to exist. Because of this, Amara sides with Roybels. Relationships Family Perseus Amara loves her dad. They have a friendly bond, and do the usual kingdom stuff together. Amara doesn't like it when Perseus tries to get her to love Alan, resulting in a fight. She will calm after a few minutes, but still act....weird around her dad. Andromeda Amara enjoys sharing time together with her mother, and the two commonly bond over destiny. Like the situations with Perseus, Amara gets really annoyed when Andromeda tries to get her to love Alan, but usually calms down. Alan Bara Amara doesn't like Alan. Amara doesn't love Alan. Amara despises Alan. The two have an abused relationship, and Amara goes to the point to call him worthless and pathetic. When they are alone and Alan tries to get her approval, she storms away, leaving her sibling left alone. His thing to boast and brag is another thing that Amara despises about him, and it's something Amara will never forgive. Friends Astral Quaking-shake Although Amara is very anti social and picky, she can get along with the trickster daughter of Hrist, Astral. They commonly sit together and get along normally. Amara doesn't enjoy Astral's pranks, thinking they are a waste of time, but does them, she just hides in a corner. However, Amara can't stand the fact that Astral is friends with Alan, leaving the princess to be very angry. She commonly calms down and the 2's friendship turns to normal. During their free time, they go to the mall and even create new clothing for Amara's shop. Ruby Burns Although Amara isn't sure if she's her friend, they were assigned as room mates. To stop her being so annoying due to her being deaf, Amara gave Ruby an expensive hearing aid. This made Ruby think she was her BFF, but Amara isn't sure. She just thinks she's a bit annoying. Pet Annie Annie is Amara's pet koala. Due to an alchemy accident, Annie is very black and can never be washed, thanks to Alan. Amara loves Annie anyway and they cuddle up in the dorm room. Romance Due to her beauty and royal status, boys try to ask her out. Amara rejects them and leaves the room. Enemies Amara has no enemies, per say, but has annoyed many people before. Outfits Signature Amara has a rock necklace that looks as if it's made of pearls. The princess has a T-Shirt, covered with sequins and jewels. She covers the non sequined parts of her shirt with silver silk scraps from her crafting box. Amara has a silver skirt, covered with sequins. Her leggings are designed to be colourful rocks, coloured blue, red, green and yellow. You can clearly see the stitches, showing that it is hand made. Amara has gorgeous sandals made of pearls, but a lot of her feet is shown. Final Fate / Legacy Day Amara wears a glittery, white leotard covered by silver sequins. Her hair is extremely curly, and has a colourful rock headband. Amara reveals her legs, due to her destiny. Amara is bare foot and has a somewhat silver veil upon her face. The princess has deep blue eyeshadow, mascara that's on point, and dark red lipstick. Amara has pearl bracelets, and silver gloves that reach up to her elbow. Class Schedule Period 1: Damsel in Distressing Period 2: Debate 101 Period 3: Animals'n'Monsters Period 4: Alchemy Period 5: Philosophy 101 Period 6: Dragons Games Club Quotes Trivia * Amara's favourite food is chocolate strawberries. However, she's very picky about the type of chocolate, and it has to be dark chocolate. * Her name means "beautiful girl lost". * Amara doesn't like facial hair. She says it's too retro and hippy for an old man. * Her favourite gems are pearls, and goes far to put in in her clothing. * Her middle name boulder is a reference to when Amara will chained to a boulder, naked. * Amara's birthday is June 22, making her a Cancer. * Like most Cancers, Amara is king of pyschic with interacting, but only gets a few answers right every day. * Amara's favourite mythical creatures are mermaids. Gallery Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Itchy's Content